Clash of the Tyrants! Part 5
Green Lantern and Flash have enacted all out war against Ben and Rook. Plot: Gwen has finally regrouped with Kevin and as instructed by Batman, they head for his lair. Kevin: I don't know, Gwen. What if that bat guy is setting us up? Gwen: No he wasn't. I could feel it. He sacrificed himself like that and I won't let it be in vain. Kevin: I can't believe what you said though. He took on Vilgax by himself and beat him and you said he didn't have any powers. Gwen: He was good all right. According to this we should be close. Gwen, Kevin, and Zed are in a tunnel and they pass through to see the Batcave. Gwen: This must be it. Hello! Is there anyone here? My name is Gwen and we could use your help! Kevin: No one's here. Gwen: Batman said that his son should be here, but where is he? Robin: I'm right here. Damian appears, but this time he is in his Robin costume. Robin: Whoever you are, you better talk fast or you might wind up in the ground. Kevin: That ain't gonna happen, squirt. Gwen: Hold the testosterone, Kevin. Batman sent us here by giving me this. Gwen hands Robin the device. Robin: It's one of father's all right, but why did he give it to you? He was either really stupid to trust you or desperate. Gwen: Anyway then, we are here to save the world. We already know who's behind all this. Robin: Who? Gwen: According to your dad, it is someone who calls himself Darkseid and an enemy of ours who calls himself Vilgax. They've teamed up. Robin: Let me guess, my father said that their plan was for the heroes on both sides to kill each other, right? Gwen: Yup. Robin: Makes sense. With the heroes on both sides gone or incapacitated then our worlds are ripe for the picking. Gwen: Exactly. We need to bring both sides together in order to stop Darkseid and Vilgax. Superman: Look no further, Miss Gwen, but here we are. Robin: Superman? What are you doing here again? Superman: Cyborg told us exactly what happened to Batman. Those robots we fought were taken care of thanks to Cyborg. Kevin: Robots? What kind of robots? Wonder Woman: They were obsessed with destroying all organic beings. They even had a battle cry. "Destroy all flesh and the ways of flesh". Kevin: Those were Robots from Dimension 12. Superman: Well, now they are the scrap metal of Dimension 12, Kevin. Kevin: How do you know my name or Gwen's for that matter? Superman: Super hearing. Kevin: Ah. Robin: If we're through wasting time then we need to get down to business. The two worlds are in danger, but more importantly my father is in Darkseid's hands. We have to save him. Superman: You're right, Damian and we will. However, Batman can take care of himself for now. Closing all those portals permanently and bringing the whole team together is paramount. Them first, then Batman. Wonder Woman: I agree with Superman, but we may need to get to Apocalips soon anyway. Surely they will have the technology needed to close all the portals leading to both universes. Cyborg: Makes sense, Superman. Superman: You're right. We find the rest of our team first though, we come up with a strategy against Darkseid and this Vilgax, then we head to Apocalips. Gwen: Sounds good to me. Where do we start? Superman: Flash and Green Lantern are suppose to be in Gotham City, Gwen, but it may take too long to search. Gwen: We may not need to search. If I know Ben then he is probably fighting your pals. Follow the explosions. Superman laughs. Superman: Then you and I can go. The rest of you wait here in the Batcave. We'll all meet back here. Wonder Woman: As you wish, Superman. Kevin: Fine. But hey, Superman, Gwen's special to me so you better watch her good or I'll beat your ass all the way to the moon. Wonder Woman: I can say the exact same thing about Superman to Gwen, Kevin. Superman: Then what are we waiting for? Let's go, Gwen. Gwen: On it. Back at the warehouse, Green Lantern and Ben are still fighting each other and so are Flash and Rook. Ben changed into another alien form though so he could keep up with Green Lantern. He chose Astrodactyl which can fly, shoot green beams of energy from its mouth, and has laser whips in its arms. Astrodactyl: Bring it, pal. Green Lantern: My pleasure, kid. Astrodactyl heads strait for him, but Green Lantern uses his ring to create a giant green colored fly swatter and uses it against Ben. There is a direct hit against Ben and he is sent hurtling through the air. Green Lantern: Ha! That got 'im! How you doing down there, Flash? Flash: I'm having a lot more trouble than I thought I would, Lantern. Flash's feet are trapped in a very sticky substance so Flash cannot move. Rook: Now perhaps I can get a few answers from this one. Aquaman: How about a few from me, alien. Flash: Aquaman! Aquaman: I'll take care of this one, Flash. You take a breather. Flash: You'll get no argument from me. Aquaman: You ready, alien? Rook: Whenever you are. So then Rook and Aquaman go head to head with each other as well and their skills are formidable to say the least. Both are very adept at combat and neither foe is going to stop until the other is defeated. Green Lantern though uses his ring to create a green energy fist to capture Ben and he slams him strait into the ground. Astrodactyl: Can't take much more of this. Got to think fast. Green Lantern comes straight at him, but Ben thinks really fast by transforming into Way Big. He takes his two giant hands to swat Green Lantern which then Ben grabs GL with one of them. Way Big: Not so tough now, are you? Green Lantern: So you're playing with the big boys now, huh, kid? I can play big too. Green Lantern uses his ring to create a giant green construct of his physical form. Way Big: You've got to be kidding me. What else can that damn ring of yours do? Green Lantern: I'm Green Lantern, dammit! I can do anything! Now take this. Green Lantern punches Ben in his face several times and then thrusts his knee into Ben's chest. Then he clenches his hands together to strike Ben in the face. Green Lantern: Had enough? Way Big: (Panting) No way. He's fast and Way Big is slow. I need to work fast and I know an alien that can use those energy things against him. Ben then transforms into Chromastone which is an alien that can fly and absorb energies to fire back at them. Green Lantern though recalls his giant man construct to then create a machine gun that shoots green energy bullets at Ben. However, Chromastone's body simply absorbs them. Green Lantern: What the hell?! Chromastone: HAHAHA! This'll shut you up! Chromastone fires his energy powers at Green Lantern which sends him flying backwards. Green Lantern: Damn it! That guy absorbed my power and used it against me. Guess I better use my head on this one. My head? That's not a bad idea. Chromastone: What the heck are you talking about? Green Lantern: I'll show you, kid. Green Lantern hurtles himself at Ben and then he pummels his head against Ben's, then Green Lantern grabs him with his own hands, then tosses Ben to the ground again. The blast returns Ben to his human form. Ben: Damn that hurt. I'm not out yet. If I.. However Aquaman places his trident over Ben's hand. His wrist is in between the spaces between the trident's prongs. Aquaman: You're not doing anything else, Mr. Ben. Aquaman tosses Rook on top of Ben along with his weapon which has been damaged, but also Flash has been set free. Flash: Great job, Lantern. You used for head for once. Green Lantern: Thanks. Now we may be able to finally get some answers. Aquaman: So talk fast. Superman: Stand down, Aquaman. Superman and Gwen have finally made it. Aquaman: Superman, what is this? Who is the girl? Gwen: I'm Gwen. That one there is my cousin. Flash: Your cousin? Superman: It's a long story, Flash. Suffice it to say that these kids and the alien aren't the enemy. Like you, they were fooled into believing that we're the bad guy. The true culprits are Darkseid and Vilgax. Green Lantern: Darkseid? I knew it. Aquaman: But who is Vilgax? Ben: He's my arch foe, but I don't think even he hits as hard as you. Green Lantern: I'll take that as a compliment. What's the plan? Superman: To the Batcave, Green Lantern. We need to make our next move now that we aren't all trying to kill each other. Green Lantern: Yes! I finally get to see the Batcave. Aquaman: Let's go then. Back on Apocalips. Vilgax: Our plan failed, Darkseid! The heroes will soon be here! Darkseid: It matters not. I am now fully recovered. It's time we brought the fight to them. TO BE CONCLUDED... Category:Series Category:Crossover Category:Gothamcity1992 Characters: Heroes *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Rook Blonko *Zed *Superman *Wonder Woman *Green Lantern *Flash *Aquaman *Cyborg *Robin Villains *Vilgax *Darkseid Aliens Used: *Astrodactyl *Way Big *Chromastone Category:Series Category:Crossover Category:Gothamcity1992